1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a single-band antenna and, more particularly, to a single-band antenna that can be miniaturized to be installed with or inside a compact wireless transmission device with enhanced transceiving performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In highly developed modern days, to meet the requirement for communications, there have been reported compact antennas used in more-and-more compact hand-held electronic devices such as mobile phones or notebook computers or wireless communication devices such as access points (APs). However, the currently available single-band antenna suffers from effective operating bandwidth insufficiency due to its poorly designed structure that limits its transceiving performance.
Therefore, there exists a need in providing a single-band antenna that can be miniaturized to be installed with or inside a compact wireless transmission device with enhanced transceiving performance.